harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heath (AP)
Heath (Heath in the Japanese version) is a child that is eventually born in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. 'Basic Info' Open-minded, and curious. Heath to wants to venture out the world someday like his parents. He is very hyper-active and full of energy, this causes Phoebe, his mother to worry about him. He will often ask you random questions in an attempt to learn more. He inherits most of his mother's features, such as her green hair and eyes. His clothes and mannerisms are similar to his father Calvin. 'Heath's Birth' He will first appear two weeks after you trigger Phoebe and Calvin's marriage ceremony and sequence of rival events that occur before they both decide to hook up. As a new-born baby, he doesn't do much and just lies there in his crib motionless. You don't get to interact with him nor use your rattle (if you have one) on him but after two weeks, you will receive a letter from her parents inviting you to celebrate child's day with them if you wish. Go to Simon's Photography, and you will find a full-grown Heath taking photos with her parents. After that occurs, you are able to interact and befriend him. 'Likes and Dislikes (Received Items)' Loves: "..." *Egg; Shining *Mayonnaise; Shining *Duck Egg; Shining *Duckonnaise; Shining *Honey; Shining *Hotcake *Choco Banana Likes: "..." *Pontata Root *Purple Herb *Royal Jelly *Banana *Coconut *Gas Antidote *Cold Medicine Dislikes: '"..." *Algae *Empty Bottle *Empty Can *Junk Ore *Rubber Boot *Swim Trunks *Vegetable Juice *Octopus *Green Pepper (all qualities) 'Family *Calvin ( Father ) *Phoebe ( Mother ) *Barbara ( Grandmother ) *Simon ( Grandfather ) 'Child Events' The main character may sometimes stumble upon a few events with Heath, most of these are with your own child. Below is a short paragraph describing the event and its respective theme. ' Child's Day: Heath' Two weeks from the birth of the rival child, you'll find a letter in your mail box reading about the celebration of their birth; called "Child's Day." They are inviting you to join them in this joyous celebration. Proceed to Simon's photography and you will witness a cutscene wherein the child and his/her parents are taking some photos. You will then be introduced to each other and the event will end shortly. Exploration of the Mine When you pass through the mine road going towards the blacksmith, you may trigger the event wherein you see Heath and your child asking each other if they are strong. As espected, both agree and jump in glee. Heath will ask him/her if he could be the leader, your child responds with a "yes." Both will leave for the mines and start their adventure. 'Addition Information' Events with Heath: Grown heath.png|Child's Day: Heath Childs day heath.png|Heath and his family Heath and his parents.png|Heath is born Heath baby.png|A new-born Heath (Above is a selection of photos of some child events with Heath, please note that these are incomplete and more will be added soon.)